


Продолжим?

by JJeyWill



Series: Свингер-пати [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Свободный вечер, лав-отель, огромная кровать, жаркое возбуждение и щепотка ревности. Cвингер-пати продолжается!





	Продолжим?

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, немного связывания и сенсорной депривации, всё так же нет чувств на четверых

Куроо отвлекался как мог — просто чтобы не навоображать себе всякого раньше времени. Например, смотрел на город и размышлял. Со смотровой площадки на вершине небоскреба открывался отличный вид на море огней внизу и ярко освещённую, будто бы сделанную из золота, телебашню. Куроо не мог сказать, что от зрелища захватывало дух, но что-то было в этой масштабности, что отзывалось волнением внутри. Подумать только: сколько людей заполняет вечно пульсирующий жизнью город, сколько отдельных маленьких мирков, образующих многоклеточный организм общества. И в каждом отдельном человеке (теоретически) — бесконечность… Куроо тряхнул головой. Что-то его аж в философию унесло. А между прочим — он покосился на экран телефона у Кенмы в руках и отметил время — кое-кто уже должен был бы появиться. Должны. Сколько можно заставлять его думать об отвлеченных вещах? 

— Мне кажется, или их пятнадцать минут длятся немного дольше положенного?

Кенма вяло шевельнул плечом. 

— Я бы на твоём месте не удивлялся, — сказал он. — Каким бы ни был Акааши, но Бокуто есть Бокуто.

Куроо вытащил свой телефон из кармана, покрутил в руках. На посланную пять минут назад эсэмэску ответа не было. Стоило, наверное, позвонить… Куроо задумчиво разблокировал экран, но вместо контактов открыл камеру. Сделал пару снимков вида — не зря ж они тут торчали. Потом усмехнулся и поймал в кадр лениво зависавшего в телефоне Кенму. 

— Эй, — позвал Куроо, — покажи мне страсть, с которой ты ждёшь сегодняшний вечер.

Поднявший было голову Кенма нахмурился и зыркнул по сторонам.   
— Придурок, — буркнул он и уткнулся обратно в телефон, попытавшись спрятаться там по самые уши.

Наверняка покрасневшие — при здешнем освещении было не видать — уши, которые так и хотелось подойти и прикусить. Жаль, прямо сейчас нельзя. Иногда казалось, что в Токио всё же слишком много людей: куда ни ткнись — везде они, и даже смотровая площадка была ими почти переполнена. Не уединишься, не спрячешься… Не то чтобы Куроо хотелось спрятаться, он давно привык относиться к такому отстранённо и не чувствовал давления толпы. А вот Кенма толпу не любил, о чём не преминул очередной раз сообщить всем своим видом, пока они поднимались сюда. Теперь они стояли возле самого ограждения, и Куроо держался чуть позади Кенмы — так, чтобы прикрывать того от случайных контактов, когда кто-то проходил слишком близко. Кенма не любил чужие прикосновения и в толпе всегда инстинктивно зажимался, стараясь занять как можно меньше места. С одной стороны, Куроо было немного совестно вытаскивать его такого на прогулки по весьма многолюдным улицам вечернего города. А с другой, Кенме только дай волю — так он без крайней необходимости из дома и носа не высунет, что не совсем здорово. Маршрут дом-школа-дом всё же было неплохо разнообразить хоть изредка. Кенма показательно морщился, но временами соглашался, и они вдвоём бродили по улицам, иногда заходя посидеть в кафе. Сейчас мог бы быть один из таких вечеров… Но запланировано было нечто иное.

Куроо до сих пор немного офигевал с того, что Кенма согласился на предложение поэкспериментировать и расширить, так сказать, горизонты. Офигевал восторженно. Хмурое бурчание «я собирался только посмотреть» восторгу лишь способствовало. Кенма, может, и собирался, но в процессе втянулся настолько, что даже первым заговорил о втором разе. И нет уж, Куроо отказался признавать это просто оговоркой. Куроо видел его заинтересованность насквозь и совершенно не имел ничего против, если уж Кенме так нравится, устроить зрелище повторно (помимо прочих планов). Тем более что в этот раз начинать собирались все вместе, без всяких там опозданий… Кстати, об опозданиях.

— Хэй-хэй-хэй! — послышался знакомый голос со стороны.

Внутри плеснуло радостью — и не только. Куроо обернулся на голос и увидел, что сквозь толпу к ним пробирается Бокуто, приветственно потрясая в воздухе сжатым кулаком и сияя улыбкой. Позади него можно было разглядеть идущего по пятам Акааши. Куроо усмехнулся и отсалютовал в ответ. 

— Ну наконец-то, — пробормотал Кенма.

Те, кого они дожидались, пришли, и можно было отсюда уйти. И пойти в другое место. И заняться кое-чем другим. Куроо вздохнул, сдерживая радостное нетерпение. 

— Кого я вижу! — громко сказал он. — Мы уже и надежду почти потеряли.

Бокуто был в прекрасном настроении и привычно лучился своей неуёмной энергией. Они с Куроо дали друг другу пять и обменялись крепким рукопожатием. 

— Это почему надежду?.. Ух ты, классный видок! — Бокуто мгновенно повис на ограждении, опасно перегибаясь за край.

Акааши встал к нему вплотную, явно готовый придержать если что. Они с Куроо коротко кивнули друг другу, а с Кенмой Акааши просто обменялся быстрым взглядом. Ох, Куроо иногда даже пугал этот молниеносный будто бы обмен информацией. Как-то резво эти двое нашли для себя точки соприкосновения и начали сотрудничать. От смутных мыслей, куда это сотрудничество может привести, к коже приливал жар. 

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Акааши. — Возникли некоторые обстоятельства.

«Обстоятельства», меж тем, радостно расчехлили телефон и принялись снимать всё вокруг.

— Пойдём? — спросил Кенма, отлипая от перил. 

— Так сразу? — Бокуто обернулся, вскидывая брови. — А полюбоваться, а на память сфотать?

«А то все не видели этой картины уже раз сто», — сказало мрачновато-тоскливое выражение на лице у Кенмы. Куроо опять не смог удержать усмешку. 

— Фотай быстрее, — сказал он. — Мы уже налюбовались, пока вас ждали. Где вы по пути застрять успели? Мне казалось, кое-кто должен был лопаться от нетерпения, — Куроо многозначительно шевельнул бровями.

Бокуто перестал беспорядочно щёлкать город и блеснул глазами. Развернулся сразу всем телом.

— Ну, — сказал он и облизнул губы. — Зато теперь вот уже идём. 

Ох, зря, наверное, Куроо потыкал в него раньше времени. Внутри Бокуто жар занялся так, что, казалось, даже воздух вокруг нагрелся. Он словно излучал вспыхнувшее желание вовне. Куроо и самому захотелось облизнуться, а у Акааши дрогнули крылья носа. Кенма рядом переступил с ноги на ногу. Уходить надо было срочно. И подумать о чём-то другом, да хоть бы снова об огнях большого города, а не то передвигаться станет заметно неудобно. 

Они протолкались к лифту и стали дожидаться своей очереди на спуск. Бокуто сопел прямо за плечом Куроо, продолжая излучать, аж до мурашек, а потом спросил зачем-то шёпотом, обдав ухо горячим дыханием: 

— Тут ведь недалеко идти, да? 

— Ага, — ответил Куроо немного сипло. — Минут десять всего. 

— Ясно.

Бокуто продолжил сопеть, а Куроо вдруг осознал, что если ничего не сделать, то эти десять минут пройдут в мучительно горячем неловком ожидании и постоянных переглядках. Стоило бы завести какой-нибудь непринуждённый разговор, но в голове, как назло, крутились исключительно неподходящие для этого мысли. 

— Как прошёл день? — беспомощно спросил он в итоге. 

И прямо всем собой прочувствовал мнение Кенмы насчёт этой попытки, хоть тот и не поднял взгляда от телефона. Ну конечно, на него-то Бокуто не дышал многообещающе. У самого Бокуто, когда Куроо на него оглянулся, были такие глаза, будто он даже не понял, что к нему вообще обратились с вопросом. 

— Спасибо, неплохо, — ответил вежливый Акааши.

Беседа умерла, не родившись, и теснота лифта не способствовала попыткам её возобновить. Зато способствовала всякому другому, когда их четверых притиснуло друг к другу толпой. Даже у Акааши зрачки заметно поплыли вширь, а уж лицо Бокуто ясно выражало все его мысли до последней. Кенма оказался к Куроо спиной, но розовый край уха говорил обо всём ярко и чётко.

— Слушайте, десять минут — это как-то долго, — пожаловался Бокуто, как только они вывалились на улицу. — Может, мы побежим? 

— Ни за что, — мгновенно отреагировал Кенма.

Бокуто смотрел жадно и голодно, словно ощупывал взглядом. Если он так продолжит и дальше, то лично Куроо быстро согласится бежать. Он уже практически был на старте.

— Просто пойдёмте, Бокуто-сан, — сказал Акааши и потянул того за локоть. 

— Ты знаешь куда? 

— Я посмотрел по карте. 

— Куро, — Кенма слегка задел Куроо плечом. — Только не начинай пускать слюни. 

— Когда такое было?! — возмутился Куроо, отмирая, и поспешил за всеми следом. 

— В твоём взгляде это читается достаточно часто. 

— Отслеживаешь мои взгляды, мм?

Тесной, то и дело кидающей друг на друга долгие взгляды группкой они шли по полной огней вечерней улице. Куроо было жарко от всех этих взглядов-касаний, а внутри нервяк мешался с предвкушением. Да, они не первый раз (целый второй!), но всё-таки — лав-отель. Не хухры-мухры. Как взрослые, блин. И вчетвером. Отдельно Куроо радовало то, что номера в таких местах заказываются через электронное табло, а не через администратора.

Бежать они не бежали, но шли достаточно быстро и добрались минут за семь максимум. Вывеска на здании игриво подмигивала розовыми сердечками. Сердце Куроо застучало примерно с той же скоростью, что сменялись огоньки. 

— Это он, да? — Бокуто возбуждённо блестел глазами. — Мы пришли? 

— Да, Бокуто-сан, — Акааши первым толкнул дверь.

Куроо иногда всерьёз хотелось попросить у него взаймы немного невозмутимости. Акааши будто всю жизнь по лав-отелям ходил.

— Надеюсь, внутри там не всё розовое, — с сомнением произнёс Кенма. 

— Сейчас узнаем, — Куроо взял его за плечи и мягко подтолкнул вперёд, вслед за уже переступившим порог Бокуто. 

В небольшом холле на стене висело то самое табло, на котором были подсвечены свободные номера. Они четверо сгрудились вместе, рассматривая варианты. 

— Какой будем брать? — спросил Акааши. 

— Самый простой, — сказал Кенма.

Куроо так его и не отпустил, наоборот, прижал к себе и пристроил подбородок ему на макушку. Хотелось прикасаться. Зарыться лицом в волосы, гладить, целовать. И чтобы к самому Куроо прикасались. Много, много жарких прикосновений и никакой одежды…

— Ого, тут есть с водной кроватью! — Бокуто, успевший ненавязчиво приобнять Акааши за талию, подался вперёд. — И с зеркалами! И с цепями ещё… 

— Нет! — возгласы Акааши и Кенмы слились в один.

Бокуто заморгал. 

— Ну я ж его не предлагал… Цепи — это, наверное, как-то… — он густо покраснел.

— Самый простой, — повторил Кенма. 

— Самый простой, — кивнул Акааши. 

— Куро? 

— Простой так простой.

Цепи и прочие извращения можно было оставить на другой раз. Куроо сейчас куда больше интересовал Кенма в его объятиях, который не спешил изгонять руку Куроо, пробравшуюся ему под одежду. Это был добрый знак, и Куроо пробежался кончиками пальцев по горячей коже вдоль края штанов. Кенма вздохнул. 

— Эй! Фальстарт! — возмутился заметивший это Бокуто. 

— Не было чётких договорённостей о старте, — отбрил Куроо с довольной улыбкой. 

— Нам трёх часов ведь хватит? — поинтересовался Акааши, делая заказ. — Никто не планировал остаться на ночь? 

— Акааши! — Бокуто облапил его со спины обеими руками и вжался лицом в затылок. — Давай быстрее, а то они уже начали! 

В голосе Бокуто звучала неподдельная обида. Он повернул голову и, вызывающе кося на Куроо одним глазом, лизнул край уха Акааши. Ах, так? Куроо наклонил голову и жарко, со вкусом поцеловал Кенме шею, взглядом показывая Бокуто, что всё ещё опережает его. Кенма аккуратно наступил Куроо на ногу. 

— Я не подписывался на участие в соревновании, — сказал он и безжалостно высвободился из объятий.

Повёл головой и отступил в сторону — видимо, во избежание. Судя по затуманившемуся взгляду, без соревнований продолжить он был очень даже готов. Однако всё равно пришлось прерваться на оплату и короткий путь по коридору до их номера.

— Неплохо, — прокомментировал Куроо, когда они вошли.

Кровать, заполнявшая собой практически треть номера, впечатляла. Ещё были пара глубоких кресел, столик, большой телевизор на стене, а за дверью в углу прятался вход в ванную комнату. Бокуто потыкал в пульт управления на стене, запустил какие-то звёздные галактики по потолку, с размаху приземлился спиной на кровать, наверное, проверяя её на упругость, а затем сел и уставился всё тем же голодным взглядом. 

— Ну? — сказал он. 

— Гну, — ответил Куроо. Трудно было сохранять остроумие в таких условиях, но Куроо старался. — Предлагаешь свальный грех? 

— А то!

Куроо покосился на Кенму. 

— Я предпочёл бы начинать постепенно, — пробормотал тот.

Кенма заметно нервничал, и у Куроо дрогнуло сердце. Он шагнул к Кенме и успокаивающе погладил по щеке, мягко поцеловал в висок. Приобнял и шепнул: 

— Никто не заставит тебя спешить. Хочешь, я его покусаю, чтоб неповадно было?

Кенма фыркнул. 

— Отключи свой режим гиперопеки, — сказал он. — И кусать тебе придётся в первую очередь себя, потому что ты же первый всё и предложил. 

— Ауч, — признал попадание Куроо.

Впрочем, Кенма расслабился, и это было главное. Куроо нашёл его губы и приник к ним в медленном глубоком поцелуе. 

— Снова возьмётесь с Акааши друг за друга?

Воспоминания о том, как Кенма выглядел в объятиях Акааши, пока тот доводил его до пика, вызывали мгновенный прилив возбуждения. Куроо и не думал, что смотреться они будут настолько шикарно. 

— Решил, что твоя очередь наблюдать? 

— Почему бы и нет? Вы покажете, а мы с Бокуто посмотрим. Ручаюсь, от такого зрелища можно кончить и без рук.

Кенма глянул вдруг прямо и остро. 

— У меня возникло желание поймать тебя на слове, — сообщил он. 

У Куроо пересохло во рту, стоило только представить исполнение этого всего. 

— А… ну… можно, — хрипло ответил он. — Сейчас Бокуто…

Оглянулся и увидел, что пока они с Кенмой обнимались, целовались и разговаривали, Бокуто с Акааши тоже времени не теряли. Очень даже не теряли, потому что футболка на Акааши была задрана, и руки Бокуто вовсю шарили под ней, а рука самого Акааши была у Бокуто в штанах. Они сидели на краю кровати и целовались так, что при взгляде на них встало бы даже у мертвеца. Куроо мертвецом не был, к тому же и до того пребывал в полуготовности, поэтому член почти мгновенно напрягся так, что настойчиво захотелось расстегнуться. 

— Эй! — окликнул он. — Притормозите там. Эй! 

— Вряд ли они тебя услышат, — сказал Кенма, тоже смотревший во все глаза. 

Но Куроо услышали. Медленно, с видимым усилием и влажным непристойным звуком Бокуто с Акааши оторвались друг от друга и обернулись. Куроо сглотнул. Кенма рядом на мгновение перестал дышать. 

— Нас-то не забывайте, — сказал Куроо. — А то суть вечеринки теряется.

— Вы первые начали! — возмутился Бокуто. Потом просиял: — Слушайте! А давайте поменяемся? Так, как в прошлый раз не было. Куроо с Акааши, а я с Кенмой.

Кенма слегка напрягся. Куроо поймал его ладонь и чуть сжал, посмотрел на Акааши. Тот ответил тёмным нечитаемым взглядом. 

От Бокуто заминка не укрылась. Он приподнял брови и заморгал. 

— Вы против? — Бокуто метнулся глазами между ними тремя. — Но… 

— Не против, — сказал Акааши.

Ещё раз обдал Куроо взглядом и медленно поднялся на ноги, одернул футболку. 

— Я вполне, — отозвался Куроо, невольно пробежавшись глазами по фигуре Акааши, и посмотрел на Кенму. 

На лице у Кенмы отражались раздумья.

— Ты не хочешь? — спросил Бокуто, глядя на него. — Я тебе совсем не нравлюсь? 

Он говорил немного растерянно, но не обиженно и не расстроенно: как будто ещё не осознал. 

Кенма замер. По-видимому, оценивал, насколько обидным будет в лоб сказать, что его несколько напрягает несовпадение их с Бокуто внутренних ритмов. Куроо он именно так свои сомнения и пояснил. «Опасаюсь, что он меня заездит», — примерно так это прозвучало. Куроо ответил, что не отказался бы на такое посмотреть, и получил по голове подушкой. Тогда Куроо предложил всё отменить (с горькими внутренними сожалениями). Кенма долго молчал и сказал, что не настолько против. И вот, настал решающий момент. Куроо наблюдал, готовый вмешаться, если вдруг потребуется. Но разряжать обстановку или перетягивать огонь на себя не пришлось. Кенма чуть тряхнул волосами, высвободил свою руку из руки Куроо и, медленно подойдя к Бокуто, решительно оседлал его бёдра. Бокуто сразу же с энтузиазмом облапил Кенму за талию. 

— Только поосторожнее, — пробурчал Кенма и наклонился для поцелуя.

Куроо ощутил одновременно прилив возбуждения и лёгкий укол ревности. На мгновение он пожалел, что не дал Бокуто никаких инструкций типа вести себя посдержаннее и не хватать как попало. И ещё десяток-другой, на всякий случай. Впрочем, это же Бокуто: он бы забылся в первой же вспышке страсти… Куроо смотрел на то, как Кенма и Бокуто целуются, как широкие ладони Бокуто скользят снизу вверх по кенминой спине: одна остаётся наверху и путается в волосах на затылке, а вторая пускается в обратное путешествие, в конце которого норовит прихватить за ягодицу. Хотелось подправить, показать, где и как именно Кенме нравится, проследить, чтобы всё было как надо. Куроо очень хорошо знал как. Как коснуться так, чтобы Кенма выгнулся и застонал от удовольствия, как ласкать его, чтобы в конце концов тот потерял голову… Бокуто, естественно, ничего этого не знал и пёр наугад. Гладил и касался торопливо, жадно, беспорядочно, целовал отрывисто. В какой-то момент Кенма не выдержал и оттянул его от себя за волосы. Но не оттолкнул окончательно, поцеловал сам, видимо, надеясь задать нужный ритм. Бокуто держался целых пять секунд, потом опять сбился, но к своей удаче избрал местом для следующего града из поцелуев кенмину шею, и Кенма не смог сопротивляться. Бокуто притянул его ещё ближе к себе, Кенма одной рукой цеплялся за его плечо, а второй царапал ногтями затылок, и у Куроо аж кожу свело в том же месте от воспоминания, насколько это приятно. Очень хотелось присоединиться, вмешаться, тоже оказаться посреди этого всего…

— Мы будем просто наблюдать? — прозвучал вдруг спокойный, лишь с чуть заметными хриплыми нотками голос Акааши.

Куроо вздрогнул. На пару минут он вообще забыл, что тот по-прежнему рядом. А предполагалось, между прочим, что они тоже будут активно обжиматься. Куроо посмотрел на Акааши. Тот выглядел как всегда: строгим, красивым и сдержанным. И пусть все они пришли сюда с заранее известной целью и согласные на определенные вещи, а Бокуто ещё и успел Акааши немного помять, всё равно тянуло спросить разрешения перед тем, как Акааши поцеловать. Естественно, Куроо ничего подобного спрашивать не стал, не хватало только дураком себя выставить. 

— Нет, ну почему же, — протянул он и усмехнулся. 

Шагнул к Акааши вплотную, провёл по точеной шее почти недрогнувшей рукой. Подался вперёд и накрыл его рот своим, обвёл контур губ языком, толкнулся внутрь. Акааши ответил, чуть более твёрдые и узкие, чем у Кенмы, губы раскрылись навстречу, впуская. Глаза Куроо не закрывал, и Акааши тоже. Поцелуй слегка отдавал прохладой. 

— Может, поделишься, что тебя заводит сильнее всего? — шепнул Куроо, чуть отстранившись.

Губы его почти задевали губы Акааши при движении. 

— Думаю, вам интересно будет найти самому, — отозвался Акааши.

Глаза его почти всегда казались полуприкрытыми, а взгляд одновременно непроницаемым и проникающим в самую твою суть. Под таким взглядом хотелось либо дерзить, не переставая, либо заткнуться, пытаясь сойти за умного. Из чувства противоречия Куроо почти всегда выбирал первую линию поведения. Пытался иногда заходить и так и этак, но действенный ключик к Акааши так и не подобрал. Акааши был дофига сложным. Оставалось лишь завидовать Бокуто, который, казалось, этой сложности вовсе не замечал. И Кенме, который нашёл с Акааши общий язык через логику и наладил неплохо работающее, хоть и дистанцированное сотрудничество. И только Куроо болтался ни бе ни ме, возмущённый самой идеей мешать логику со страстью и не умеющий так великолепно игнорировать препятствия, как некоторые. Это несколько огорчало. И он не собирался упускать очередной шанс разгадать загадку имени Акааши. 

— Что ж, сам так сам, — хмыкнул он. — Не могу не принять вызов.

Куроо коротко прихватил зубами нижнюю губу Акааши, едва касаясь проследил языком линию челюсти до самого уха и лизнул мочку. Не получив яркой реакции, перешёл на шею, но и тут добился лишь пары вздохов. Акааши оказался крепким орешком. Куроо погладил изгиб его талии, потёрся бедром о бедро. Сказал:

— Пойдём-ка, там целая половина кровати свободна.

Настало время избавляться от совершенно ненужной сейчас одежды. По пути Куроо проверил, как там Кенма. Тот был уже до пояса раздет и пока ещё не сбежал от полностью увлечённого им Бокуто — значит, всё было в порядке.

Акааши уселся чинно и прямо, на самый край кровати, взглянул на Куроо снизу вверх. Показалось, что самую малость насмешливо. Он явно получал удовольствие от игры, а также почему-то считал, что Куроо не очень в ней преуспевает. Эту иллюзию стоило немедленно развеять. Куроо втолкнул своё колено между колен Акааши, заставив того развести ноги в стороны, и шагнул между ними. Но не остановился на достигнутом, а продолжил напирать, и Акааши пришлось отодвигаться, забираясь всё дальше на кровать, пока не оказалось, что он почти лежит, опираясь на локти, а Куроо нависает над ним, упершись коленом в матрас. 

— Ну, раз с шеей не прокатило, — улыбнулся Куроо, — попробуем спуститься пониже. 

Он поддел футболку Акааши за край и потянул вверх, обнажая живот, провёл ладонью по гладкой коже. Скользнул выше, до груди, будто бы невзначай задел пальцами сосок. Акааши не дрогнул. 

— И не тут, да? — Куроо выгнул бровь. — Хммм…

— Вы будете комментировать каждое своё действие? — симметрично изогнул бровь Акааши. 

Он по-прежнему выглядел так, будто Куроо ничего особенного не делал.

— Чёрт побери, и как с тобой Бокуто управляется? — не выдержал Куроо. 

Акааши посмотрел почти снисходительно. Лёгкая насмешка ему шла, красила ещё больше обычного.

— Бокуто-сан не разговаривает. Бокуто-сан действует. 

Ах, тааак?! Что ж, шутки в сторону! 

И Куроо принялся за дело с утроенным рвением. Всей одежды Акааши лишился весьма быстро, впрочем, не оставшись в долгу и стащив с Куроо всё до пояса и расстегнув его штаны, даже царапнул пару раз короткими ногтями, заставив пробежаться по коже стайку приятных мурашек. После чего Куроо обрушился на него лавиной прикосновений, поглаживаний, поцелуев и укусов. Никто не смог бы устоять против такого, и очень скоро выяснилось, что Акааши вовсе не неуязвим. Ямочки на локтях, запястья и — о, конечно же! — внутренняя сторона бёдер — вот были его слабые места. Бёдра были особенно многообещающи. Прикосновение к ним исторгло из Акааши первый настоящий стон. Куроо довольно хмыкнул и устроился поудобнее у Акааши между ног. Он собирался задержаться здесь на некоторое время. Стоны Акааши звучали сладко и стекали прямо в пах. Совсем рядом Бокуто делал с Кенмой что-то такое, от чего тот стонал высоко и коротко, но Куроо не мог сейчас отвлекаться, на кону стояла его честь как любовника. Как бы ни хотелось посмотреть, что именно Бокуто творит. Куроо слегка царапнул зубами нежную кожу, и Акааши ахнул. Вот это была реакция что надо: такая, к какой Куроо привык и хотел бы получать всегда. Всё-таки Акааши даже в физическом плане был сложным и не таким отзывчивым, как те же Кенма и Бокуто. Но теперь, когда Куроо нащупал верный путь, в успехе сомневаться не приходилось. 

Кожа у Акааши была бледная. Не такая белая, как у Бокуто, но довольно близко к тому. Стоило бы сравнить их с Кенмой — Куроо казалось, что оттенок почти тот же… Куроо проследил языком голубоватую венку и втянул кожу в рот, оставив на ней четкий красный след. Прикусил рядом, снова втянул в рот, пощекотал дыханием, лизнул, постепенно сдвигаясь всё ближе к паху. Он старался чередовать лёгкие прикосновения с более сильными, но без особого ритма. Акааши тяжело дышал и постанывал, бёдра его вздрагивали.

— Куроо-сан… 

— Знаешь, эта твоя вежливость в такие моменты ощущается немного жутковато, — пробормотал Куроо. 

— Куроо-сан, пожалуйста, переходите к делу.

Голос у Акааши звучал сдавленно. Член его давно уже стоял полностью, и на головке набухла прозрачная капля. Куроо намеренно не пытался к нему притронуться, только дразняще приближался в своих ласках, чтобы потом вновь отодвинуться, и его старания принесли свои плоды. 

— Уже готов меня умолять?.. — Куроо поднял взгляд и осекся.

Скулы Акааши расцветили красные пятна, губы потемнели, зрачки в глазах почти поглотили радужки. На пару мгновений Куроо как-то очень понял Бокуто. Ещё кто кого стал бы умолять… Не отрывая взгляда, Куроо подался вперёд и вобрал в рот головку. Акааши громко застонал и закрыл глаза почти полностью, под ресницами едва угадывался их блеск. Куроо вобрал его глубже и принялся сосать, отслеживая малейшую смену выражений на лице Акааши. Хотелось, чтобы тот потерял над собой контроль, схватил Куроо за волосы, как часто делал Кенма, не в силах сдержаться. И ещё очень хотелось себе подрочить. Но Акааши только стонал и вздрагивал, изредка поводя головой из стороны в сторону, да резко сокращался его пресс. Стоны его мешались со стонами Кенмы и шумными вздохами Бокуто, и Куроо не выдержал, коротко приласкал рукой себя, чтобы унять возбуждение. Затем сжал и перекатил в ладони яички Акааши, не прекращая работать ртом, скользнул пальцами дальше, к плотно сжатому входу, слегка надавил на пробу. Акааши тихо вскрикнул, дёрнулся и неожиданно кончил Куроо в рот, тот едва успел сглотнуть, чтобы не подавиться. Куроо выпустил член изо рта, утер губы тыльной стороной ладони и сел. Акааши лежал перед ним распластанный и тяжело дышал. Довольный результатом, Куроо оставил его приходить в чувство и наконец стянул с себя и отбросил в сторону ужасно мешавшие штаны с трусами. Поглаживая освобождённый член, Куроо посмотрел на вторую половину кровати. 

Кенма с Бокуто успели сменить расположение: Бокуто завалил Кенму спиной на кровать и, нависая сверху, уже бесцеремонно сдергивал с него трусы. Кенма кусил его за плечо в отместку за недостаточную аккуратность, но Бокуто даже не дрогнул. Его широкие ладони обхватили и стиснули задницу Кенмы, помяли, приподняв. Куроо едва не задохнулся от возмущения такой небрежностью. Кенма — раскрасневшийся, со спутанными волосами, с пятнами от засосов на шее — смотрел на Бокуто гневно, но член у него крепко стоял. Бокуто сместился вниз и лизнул член длинным движением от основания к головке, и Кенма, ахнув, выгнулся в его руках. Бокуто забрал его член в рот сразу весь, втянул щёки. Кенма вскрикнул тонко, вцепился в его волосы, вскидывая бёдра. Куроо от этого зрелища накрыло таким возбуждением, что зазвенело в ушах. И он вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, как его взяли за запястье, не позволяя продолжать дрочить. 

— Моя очередь, — сказал Акааши. — Не отвлекайтесь. 

И сразу склонился над его пахом. Куроо зажмурился и не смог сдержать громкого стона, таким острым было наслаждение от погружения в горячий рот. Акааши знал дело, и скоро соображать связно стало почти невозможно. Куроо очень хотелось собрать его волосы в горсть и стиснуть — то ли от избытка чувств, то ли в попытке сохранить хоть какой-то контроль. С Кенмой это была бы плохая идея, тот терпеть не мог, когда ему мешали во время минета, и Куроо научился держать руки при себе. Как отреагирует Акааши, Куроо не знал, но решил проверить прямо сейчас. Акааши отреагировал громким стоном, вибрация которого передалась прямо в член, и у Куроо потемнело в глазах. Кажется, кому-то нравилось, когда его немного дёргают за волосы. Куроо хотел сказать это вслух, но вышел лишь очередной стон. Его переполняли ощущения и с трудом получалось не толкаться вперёд. Акааши доводил Куроо до исступления методично, не сбиваясь с ритма даже когда тот тянул его за волосы. Реальность начала восприниматься урывками. Жаркий рот с быстрым языком, руки, удерживающие за бёдра, где-то совсем рядом Кенма с Бокуто, и Кенма стонет так, что Куроо знает — тот скоро кончит… В какой-то момент стало настолько хорошо, что просто невыносимо, и Куроо скрутило судорогой оргазма. 

На то, чтобы прийти в себя, потребовалось не меньше нескольких минут. Когда Куроо отдышался и проморгался, то обнаружил, что Акааши сидит рядом в почти идеальной сейдза и наблюдает за тем, как Бокуто пристаёт к посторгазменному Кенме. Затея так себе: по опыту Куроо, Кенме всегда нужно хотя бы минут пять отдохнуть. Упреждая удар в лоб, который вполне мог воспоследовать, Куроо окликнул Бокуто: 

— Эй, дай человеку немного времени. Хочешь, руку помощи пока протяну? — подмигнул он.

Бокуто надулся: 

— Нет уж, с тобой я пробовал, хочу теперь с Кенмой. И вообще, у тебя вон целый Акааши есть, чего в сторону смотришь? 

— А мы уже всё успели, — весело оскалился Куроо.

Бокуто зафыркал. Кенма, успевший под шумок отползти чуть в сторону и сесть, бросил на Куроо взгляд, в котором благодарность мешалась с предупреждением. 

— Нормально всё, — сказал он.

Бокуто тут же развернулся к нему, потеряв к Куроо всякий интерес. Обидненько, вообще-то. Хотя на месте Бокуто Куроо тоже бы выбрал Кенму, а не себя.

— Если вы так ревнуете, то зачем затеяли всё это? — тихо спросил Акааши.

Куроо резко обернулся к нему, но быстро взял себя в руки. 

— Тот же вопрос в обраточку, — выдохнул он, припомнив пару моментов. — Если ты тоже ревнуешь, то зачем согласился? — и выгнул бровь. 

У Акааши хватило совести на мгновение опустить глаза. 

— У меня была причина, — сказал он, а затем тонко улыбнулся и добавил: — Но, согласитесь, есть что-то пряное в том, когда к страсти примешивается ревность.

Возражать было глупо, Куроо прекрасно прочувствовал всю правду этих слов на себе. Да, он ревновал Кенму, но в то же время и возбуждался от того, что видел. Ему то и дело хотелось оттеснить Бокуто от Кенмы, вклиниться между ними. И одновременно с этим он смотрел, как они двое касаются и ласкают друг друга, и тело будто опаляло огнём, а в паху стремительно тяжелело. Вот и сейчас Куроо опять посмотрел в их сторону и залип.

Бокуто, полностью обнажённый, лежал на спине, Кенма устроился рядом сидя и сосредоточенно, с видом исследователя дрочил Бокуто. То ускоряясь, то замедляясь, то сжимая кулак плотнее, то почти выпуская член из руки. Проводил пальцем по головке, сжимал у основания. Второй рукой Кенма время от времени дотягивался и потирал Бокуто то один, то другой сосок. Бокуто стонал, вскрикивал, задыхался и был, кажется, на грани обморока или срыва. Костяшки пальцев, которыми он стискивал покрывало, были абсолютно белыми, на напряжённом теле особенно чётко проступил рельеф мышц, бёдра дрожали и дёргались. Глаза у Бокуто были бешеные. На мгновение Куроо даже испугался, что Бокуто не выдержит и в своём невменяемом состоянии схватит Кенму как-нибудь не так, а тот, увлечённый, не успеет увернуться. Хотя Кенма наверняка просчитал такую возможность, иначе не стал бы и начинать. Кенма, тем временем, похоже, решил, что поиздевался достаточно, наклонился к члену Бокуто и лизнул головку. Куроо увидел это словно в замедленной съёмке: язык описал ленивый полукруг, Бокуто выгнулся аркой и с криком кончил, а Кенма едва успел уклониться, чтобы не попало на лицо. Куроо почувствовал, что от увиденного снова стал почти твёрдым. Рядом медленно выдохнул Акааши. Бокуто лежал, не шевелясь, и тяжело дышал. Кенма задумчиво обозрел дело рук своих, а затем бросил тёмный от расширенных зрачков взгляд на Куроо. Куроо захотелось Кенму поцеловать, и он даже начал приподниматься, но тут Бокуто вернулся к жизни. 

— Ты садист, — простонал он. Перекатил голову и наткнулся взглядом на Куроо. — Куроо, он садист. С тобой он тоже так?

Выглядел Бокуто обессиленным и довольным. 

— Да, — ответил Куроо. — Бывает, что и так. 

Он послал Кенме улыбку, полную любви. Тот нахмурился и заслонился волосами. Куроо растаял. 

— Эй, — мягко позвал он, — иди сюда. У меня к тебе срочное дело. 

Кенма зыркнул недовольно, но слегка придвинулся. Куроо поймал его за плечи, притянул к себе и целовал до тех пор, пока Кенма, красный от смущения, не начал выворачиваться из рук. Куроо не стал настаивать и отпустил его, опасаясь, что иначе придётся отделяться на свою собственную, приватную вечеринку, а у них здесь вечер немного не о том.

— Кстати, кто-то тут грозился поймать меня на слове, — сказал Куроо. 

— Каком таком слове? — насторожился Бокуто.

Куроо стрельнул глазами в Акааши, затем снова посмотрел на Кенму. 

— На очень интересном слове, — протянул он. 

— Эй, ну не томи! 

— Куро сказал, что кончит без рук, если будет наблюдать за мной с Акааши, — сказал Кенма ровно, почти демонстративно незаинтересованно.

Бокуто приоткрыл рот. Закрыл рот. Посмотрел широко распахнутыми глазами на Кенму, на Акааши. 

— Вообще да, — сказал он. — Блин. Я ж вас почти не видел тогда, и всё из-за Куроо. Акааши? — с каждой секундой его глаза разгорались всё ярче. 

— Я могу и передумать, — пробубнил Кенма, явно недовольный ажиотажем. 

Но с места не сдвинулся и тоже глянул на Акааши.

Акааши смотрел задумчиво. Хотя, по мнению Куроо, раздумывать тут было не о чем. 

— Если Кенма не против… — сказал Акааши.

Кенма потребовал не пялиться так в упор, иначе он уйдет. Предупредил Куроо на извращения не надеяться и согласился. 

А затем Акааши сказал, что видел в тумбочке повязки на глаза.

 

Кенма умел ранить в самое сердце. Он заявил, что не доверяет Куроо, и собственноручно связал ему руки за спиной одной из повязок. Куроо изо всех сил старался показать, что это его обижает, а вовсе не заводит. Вот только Кенма слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы обмануться. 

— А Бокуто? — спросил Куроо. — Ему ты, значит, доверяешь?

Ткань охватывала запястья мягко и плотно — не вырваться. Даже если Куроо захочет нарушить условие, без посторонней помощи он это сделать не сможет. 

— Бокуто ничего такого не говорил, — ответил Кенма. 

— Я могу из солидарности, — предложил Бокуто. — Только давайте скорее.

Повязок было всего две, и одну собирались применить по назначению, так что Бокуто спутали руки его же футболкой. Они с Куроо уселись поудобнее плечом к плечу и приготовились наблюдать.

Кенма с Акааши коротко пошушукались, и в итоге повязка оказалась на Кенме. Куроо поблагодарил всех богов разом. Он прекрасно знал, насколько чувствительное у Кенмы тело. Отчасти из-за этого Кенма так настороженно относился к прикосновениям и допускал до себя далеко не всех. Сейчас, лёжа с завязанными глазами, он казался невероятно уязвимым. И было заметно, насколько напряжённо он ждёт прикосновения. Приоткрытые губы чуть подрагивали, грудь поднималась и опускалась быстрее обычного, пальцы нервно цепляли ткань.

Акааши, меж тем, не спешил. Не меньше минуты он просто рассматривал Кенму, сидя рядом с ним на коленях. Затем медленно наклонился и… подышал на один из кенминых сосков. Кенма вздрогнул и закусил губу. Акааши переместился ко второму соску, наклонился так низко, что практически коснулся губами, и снова замер. Кенма глубоко вздохнул, и губы Акааши едва не достали до кожи, казалось, на какой-то жалкий миллиметр. Куроо обнаружил, что ему остро не хватает кислорода, и осознал, что задержал дыхание неизвестно в какой момент. Жадно втянул воздух. Акааши высунул язык и коснулся соска самым кончиком. Кенма коротко простонал, не раскрывая рта. Акааши пустился рисовать языком узоры на его груди, касаясь легко и дразняще. Кенма выгибался, постанывал и то и дело прикусывал губы. Не прерываясь, Акааши коснулся рукой его бедра, погладил кончиками пальцев, очертил выступающую косточку, скользнул на внутреннюю сторону, погладил там. Кенма закусил губу особенно сильно. Акааши гладил, ласкал, целовал спокойно, не ускоряясь и не замедляясь. Кенма метался, стонал и вздыхал, хватал Акааши за плечи и за волосы слабеющими руками и снова отпускал. Всё словно тонуло в наслаждении, сладком и тягучем, и казалось, этому не будет конца. Член у Куроо давно стоял как каменный, и коснуться себя хотелось так, что хоть вой. Куроо ёрзал, напрягал бёдра и живот, но облегчения это не приносило. Бокуто явно чувствовал себя не лучше, тоже ёрзал и громко сопел. 

— Акааши, — в конце концов позвал он. — Акааши, я передумал, развяжи меня!

Акааши ничего не ответил, только бросил долгий взгляд исподлобья, неспешно и демонстративно прикусил, а затем облизал набухший от ласк сосок Кенмы. Кенма простонал так мягко и жалобно, что можно было лишиться рассудка.

— Где же твоя солидарность? — прохрипел Куроо. 

Он был согласен уже и не на прикосновение, а на дыхание, просто на движение воздуха рядом с членом. 

— Не знаю, ничего не знаю, не могу больше! — Бокуто задергал плечами.

Никто не спешил к нему на помощь, а к Куроо тем более. Самое время было поклясться никогда, никогда больше такое не устраивать… Интересно, получится ли у Куроо потереться об Бокуто?

Акааши всё в том же убийственно медленном темпе несколько раз пропустил сквозь кулак вновь затвердевший член Кенмы, заставив того хватать ртом воздух. А потом достал откуда-то тюбик со смазкой. Куроо подумал, что знает теперь, когда и как умрёт. Прямо здесь, сейчас, от перевозбуждения. 

— Кажется, я тоже передумал, — выдохнул он и задергался.

Бесполезно: повязка держала крепко.

Акааши выдавил смазку себе на пальцы, наклонился к уху Кенмы и что-то шепнул — наверное, попросил раздвинуть ноги, потому что именно это Кенма и сделал. Куроо зажмурился было, но тут же вновь распахнул глаза. Акааши целовал Кенму, а рука его медленно двигалась у Кенмы между ног. Куроо представил, как скользкий от смазки палец преодолевает сопротивление входа, как Кенма зажимается поначалу, а внутри него так тесно и горячо… Из горла вырвался не стон даже, а какой-то жалкий скулеж. Член почти разрывался от напряжения. Акааши вытащил руку, выдавил ещё смазки и вернулся к прерванному процессу. Наверняка он уже добавил второй палец. Нет, Куроо точно умрёт. Акааши передвинулся так, чтобы устроиться у Кенмы между ног, которые тот развёл пошире. Подрочил Кенме ещё немного, приласкал рукой напряжённые яички, наклонился и поцеловал в солнечное сплетение. Кенма выдал серию громких стонов, схватил Акааши за волосы, потянул, и тот присоединил к стонам свой собственный. Когда дело дошло до трёх пальцев, Бокуто рядом вдруг выдохнул: 

— Всё! — после чего послышался звук рвущейся ткани. 

На одну футболку в мире стало меньше, а Бокуто, высвободившийся, ринулся вперёд. Налетел на Акааши, застонал, поцеловал в плечо, в ухо, сжал себя рукой и тут же зашарил в поисках смазки.

Куроо взвыл. 

— А меня?!! 

— Бокуто-сан! — возмущённо выдохнул Акааши.

Кенма вскинулся, дезориентированный. 

— Прости! — Бокуто беспорядочно целовал Акааши плечи. — Простите, не могу больше, вы такие… 

Он выдавил себе на руку чуть ли не половину тюбика и сунулся Акааши между ягодиц. Акааши ахнул и прогнулся в спине. Он больше не растягивал Кенму, а просто упирался руками в матрас по обеим сторонам от него. Кенма приподнялся на локте и потянул повязку с глаз. 

— Что вы?.. — начал было он, но быстро оценил происходящее и обречённо сдался. Повернул голову. — Куро? 

— Всё, что хочешь, только развяжи меня.

Куроо уже отчаялся настолько, что готов был попытаться поучаствовать и связанным, но обрести свободу было бы лучше. 

— Повернись.

Куроо развернулся так, чтобы Кенма смог дотянуться до его рук. Бокуто, тем временем, притянул Акааши ближе к себе, заставляя выпрямиться. 

— Бокуто-сан, вы испортили… отличное представление…

Акааши задохнулся, когда Бокуто накрыл рукой его член. Бокуто пробормотал что-то неразборчиво, вряд ли он понимал до конца, что ему говорят. 

В этот же примерно момент Куроо почувствовал, что руки более ничего не удерживает, развернулся и сграбастал Кенму в объятия. Он чуть не кончил в то же мгновение, как член коснулся ягодиц Кенмы, и сдержался каким-то невероятным усилием воли, лишь громко застонав. 

— Куро! — выдохнул Кенма. 

— Вы двое были великолепны, но ещё секунда — и я умру. 

— Куро, давай быстрее. 

Они даже не стали отодвигаться от Бокуто и Акааши, Кенма просто приподнялся, и Куроо направил свой член в него. Стоны их прозвучали уже в унисон. Куроо дышал через раз и боялся шелохнуться, в ушах шумело, в голове всё плыло. Кенма шевельнулся нетерпеливо, Куроо неверной рукой нащупал его член, сжал в кулаке, провёл вверх-вниз. Первая острота ощущений немного схлынула, и Куроо начал двигаться. Кенма подавался ему навстречу, прогибался, откидывал голову Куроо на плечо. Куроо двигался сам и двигал рукой, стараясь делать это в едином ритме. Он слабо воспринимал окружающее, но вроде бы Бокуто тоже закончил с подготовкой и перешёл к делу, судя по их с Акааши движениям. Они были так близко, что Кенма с Акааши соприкасались коленями. А потом Бокуто толкнул Акааши вперёд, и тот невольно навалился на Кенму, они двое стали хвататься друг за друга, стремясь сохранить равновесие, и всё закончилось каким-то переплетением рук. Акааши одной рукой держался за Кенму, а второй — за плечо Куроо, Кенма закинул руки Акааши на плечи, где те тут же получили несколько поцелуев от Бокуто. Теперь им всем четверым пришлось найти единый ритм, чтобы продолжать двигаться, а не застрять в этой путанице. Это было странно и непривычно, получалось выматывающе медленно, а потом Кенма с Акааши начали целоваться, и Куроо окончательно пропал. Они покачивались навстречу друг другу, пока всё не растворилось в чистом наслаждении.

Когда всё закончилось, они так и повалились на кровать, даже толком не отодвинувшись, потому что сил ни у кого не было. Куроо не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем в голове снова начали появляться мысли, но наверняка достаточно много. Шевелиться всё равно не хотелось, и Куроо просто надеялся, что кто-нибудь (Акааши) следит за временем, чтобы не пропустить, когда закончатся их три часа. Если, конечно, они уже не проворонили время сдачи комнаты.

— А! — вскинулся вдруг Бокуто. — Я забыл! 

— Что? — Куроо был разнежен и благостен, и что бы там ни было, вряд ли оно могло испортить ему настроение. 

— Там, на крыше, — сказал Бокуто. — Я хотел, чтобы мы сделали селфи. У нас ни одной совместной фотки же, на четверых. А был такой момент! 

— Ммм.

Отвечать что-то осмысленное было лень. Ну не на крыше, так потом как-нибудь, чего гоношиться. Однако Бокуто зашевелился и зашарился, словно в поисках чего-то. 

— Бокуто-сан, — в голосе Акааши прорезалось напряжение.

Кенма одновременно с этим и вовсе начал потихоньку отползать в сторону. 

— Э?.. — кажется, Куроо один не догонял происходящего. — Что? Вы чего? 

— Это не лучшая идея, — сказал Акааши.

Кенма скатился с кровати на пол, прихватив с собой сбитое покрывало.

Бокуто с победным вскриком вскинул над головой телефон. 

— Чт… — Куроо сорвался на стон и закрыл лицо руками.

Хотя, может, он был бы и не против. Занятное могло бы получиться фото. Правда, пришлось бы сразу его удалить. Ну или спрятать под пароль в какой-нибудь особо тайной папке.

Куроо позволил себе немного помечтать, пока Акааши разъяснял Бокуто своё категорическое «нет», а потом настало время собираться и уходить. 

— Значит, просек и смылся, а меня бросил? — шепнул Куроо Кенме, натягивая одежду. 

— Ты сам всё это затеял, — отмёл попытку укора тот. 

— И что, нисколько не любопытно, как бы мы выглядели? — Куроо приподнял бровь. 

— Обойдусь, — Кенма отвернулся, но Куроо успел заприметить лёгкий румянец на скулах. 

— Эй, ну, может, хоть на улице? — не унимался Бокуто.

Кажется, вопрос с селфи совсем не был закрыт… что, впрочем, было вовсе даже не плохо.


End file.
